The present invention relates generally to a novel hydrogen generator to supply hydrogen to power a variety of devices that are designed to operate on hydrogen as a fuel such as power tools, including nailers, saws, etc., lawnmowers, snow blowers, power driven toys such as rockets or remote controlled vehicles and planes, and other equipment that can be adapted to use hydrogen as a fuel source. The present invention also includes novel combinations of a hydrogen generator of various types with equipment, such as a lawnmower, fastener driving tool, and a mechanism for driving a variety of devices. By eliminating the typical gasoline fueled engines and replacing it with one fueled by hydrogen, environmental polluting gases are no longer created and you have a source of power that is extremely efficient, long lasting, quiet, and inexpensive. Also, when integrating a generator with a variety of equipment, the units so supplied will run very efficiently, can be readily operated in any kind of weather, and will be safe and easy to handle.
There is illustrated and described herein a unique compact hydrogen generator that takes up a relatively small space and can operate on a readily available home electrical supply. The generator is capable of supplying hydrogen to a hydrogen operated engine or filling a tank with high pressure hydrogen that will serve as fuel for an equipment power source that has been designed to operate with hydrogen. The generator illustrated is only intended to be representative and it can be made whatever size is desired as determined by the rate at which hydrogen is to be generated and the size of the tank to be filled under a predetermined pressure. While a unique hydrogen generator is described and claimed herein, different designs of hydrogen generators can be employed as a unique combination with various types of equipment.
Also illustrated and described herein is a novel lawnmower assembly that has been designed to use hydrogen as a fuel; a novel fastener driving tool that operates on hydrogen as well as a novel hydrogen operated power tool system that can be connected to any number of power driven tools such as a rotating or reciprocating saw, drill or sander.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following drawings and descriptions thereof.